Adieu
by amethsyte
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku et ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans le néant suite à un évènement qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ginran DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Sueur

Cette fic m'a donné du mal je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Toutefois je tiens à préciser qu'il y a un lemon en 2e chapitre mais qu'il n'ait pas nécessaire de le lire. Ce n'est pas une suite. C'est juste que certains lecteurs n'aiment pas les lemon….donc…..voilà

En espérant que cela vous plaise. J'ai tout de même pondu cette histoire tard dans la nuit ! une review exige une réponse donc….je répondrais volontiers à tous ceux qui me laisseront leur avis !

Sueur. Cris. Peine. Douleurs. Larmes.

_« - Matsumoto-san accrochez-vous »_

s'accrocher mais à quoi ? A cette pulsion sourde dans le bas de mon ventre ?

_** -Gin….pourquoi ? **_

Fermant les yeux, Matsumoto Rangiku laissa une larme s'échappait pendant qu'elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

_« - Matsumoto-san ! » _

** - Isane, ce n'est plus la peine. Savais-tu , Gin, qu'elle est finalement avec ton cher fukutaicho ? Kira en est heureux et compte la demander en mariage……je l'ai aidé à choisir une bague dans le monde des humains. **

**Flash-back :Quelques jours auparavant.**

_« - Vous êtes sûres Matsumoto-fukutaicho ? « _

_« - Bien sur, elle correspond tout à fait à Kotetsu Isane. Douce, lumineuse et discrète . »_ répondit la Juubantai fukutaicho montrant une petite bague d'argent ornée d'une pierre bleue transparente ; elle-même entouré de pierres rouges et blanches . Rayonnante et discrète.

Sortant de la bijouterie, Kira serrait dans sa main le petit écrin. Anxieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle semblait soucieuse et fatiguée. Mais qui ne le serait pas dans son cas.

_« je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé alors que vous même avez quelques soucis »_ dit ce dernier en souriant.

D'une main, Rangiku caressa son ventre bien rond. Oui, elle allait accouché incessamment sous peu. Que du bonheur. Un voile de tristesse vint tout de même passait dans ses yeux bleus.

_« - vous ne me le direz pas »_ déclara Kira d'une voix douce et faible.

Souriant, comme toujours, Rangiku ne répondit pas. Non. Elle garderait pour elle de qui était cet enfant.

Fin flash-back

_** - Et oui Gin je suis enceinte. **_

Le plus grand bonheur. Comment peut-il en une seconde, en une pensée devenir le plus lourd fardeau que j'ai porté ?

Ce jour-là, si j'avais su……..

_** non j'aurais quand même céder à mes sentiments pour toi **_

_« - Matsumoto-saaaan » _

Flash-back

_« - tu comptes te saouler pourquoi cette fois ? » _

_« - Gin !! »_ surprise Matsumoto se tourna trop vite et heurta sa table de chevet_. « je ne vais pas boire, je range la bouteille justement ! et j'allais me coucher »_ . Vêtue d'une nuisette blanche aux motifs floraux noirs, Matsumoto Rangiku était vraiment la plus belle des shinigami.

_« - oh ! fort bien ! »_ S'approchant de son amie, il se coucha sur les couvertures.

_« - Gin que fais-tu ? »_ S'asseyant sur son propre lit, Rangiku était perplexe par l'attitude de son ami d'enfance.

Lui ne répondit rien. Se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux rouges.

Dieu qu'elle les aimait ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens en avaient peur ; elle, elle les trouvait magnifique. Après tout si le rouge est la couleur du sang alors c'est la couleur de la vie. Non ?

Levant un main, Ichimaru la posa sur la joue de son amie d'enfance. Il avait suivi la lente transformation de son visage . Surprise, réflexion, douceur et…… il ne saurait dire quel était ce dernier sentiment qu'il lisait sur le visage de la fukutaicho de la 10e division mais il savait , à cet instant, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle.

_« - Gin »_ souffla Rangiku, au contact de la main calleuse du taicho de la 3e. posant sa propre main au dessus de celle de son ami, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se penchait.

_« que fais-tu ran-chan ? »_ murmura Ichimaru.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, leur visage à quelques millimètres de distance, Rangiku ne sut ce qui la poussait mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce soir, c'était………

_« je ne sais pas »_ Scellant leurs lèvres, elle l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

Se soulevant sur un coude, il répondit fort vite à ce doux baiser. Bientôt, cela ne leur suffit plus, passion et tendresse se disputait depuis que leurs langues se caressaient pour mieux se goûter l'une l'autre.

Se séparant enfin par manque d'air, leur regard exprimait à tous deux ce qu'ils voulaient.

Se redressant totalement, gin se fit se retourner son amie de manière à ce que son torse rencontre ce dos si doux, dont la peau sentait le jasmin. Lui embrassant l'épaule et le cou, sa main gauche glissant le long de son bras gauche et son autre main posait sur la taille fine de son amie, Gin parcourut la nuque et les épaules de Rangiku de ses lèvres. Frissonnante, elle se laissa pourtant faire, chacune de ses mains posaient sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

S'arrêtant au creux de son oreile, Gin se laissa enivré parle parfum de la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Dieu qu'il la voulait. Comme chaque fois, il lui semblait qu'elle l'ensorcelait de par sa voix, douce et suave ; ses mains, habiles mais légères ; ses yeux, si bleus et si expressifs qu'il lui semblait lire un livre….tout en elle l'attirait.

_« Ran-chan, si jamais …. »_ hésitant il ne savait pas ce qui à l'instant lui enserrait le cœur. La peur ? l'angoisse ?

Sa voix était si hésitante et si faible qu'elle se retourna immédiatement pour voir ce qui troublait son compagnon. Mais elle ne put lui demander un doigt venant se placer sur ses lèvres.

_« Si jamais je venais à partir que ferais-tu ? » _

Que de tristesse dans ses yeux si rouges. _** Gin ?! **_Fermant un instant les yeux, elle les rouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit ; Son regard emplit d'amour et de douceur était déterminé et montrait très bien qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Je ferais comme depuis toujours, comme depuis que nous sommes enfant et que tu pars sans me le dire….j'attendrais. »_ répondit-elle sans hésiter d'une voix si basse que ce murmure semblait secret.

_« Ran-chan si jamais je ne revenais pas ? »_ demanda-t-il un peu plus pressant, un peu plus inquiet…..un peu plus doucement.

La surprise se mêla très vite à de l'incompréhension dans ce regard bleu qui le fixait. Cherchant le pourquoi de cette conversation dans ce regard rouge sang, elle se noya. S'approchant de lui, elle l'embrassa comme si ce baiser était le dernier. Elle priant pour qu'il comprenne et lui s'accrochant à ces lèvres au goût d'amour comme un naufragé.

_« Si tu ne reviens pas alors je mourrais »_ murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confession avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son ami.

Gin émit un gémissement de peine et de douleur. Il le savait. Avant même d'avoir osé penser lui demander, il le savait. Elle l'aimait, autant que lui l'aimait. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le dos en l'entraînant sans pour autant rompre leur baiser, il la suivit doucement.

Ichimaru Gin avait bien une faiblesse ; et cette faiblesse était là dans ses bras à attendre de consommer son amour avec douceur et tendresse.

FIN FLASH-BACK

_** Cette nuit était magique et je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait ou dit. **_

Tu partais un mois après. A l'hueco Mundo. Avec Aizen. Et pendant que l'on essayait de digérer votre trahison, moi, j'apprenais que je portais la vie.

_** Ton fils, Gin. **_

Ce petit bout ne verra jamais la lumière du jour, je le sais maintenant, pourtant, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'élever.

** Ce petit être grandissant en moi était tout ce qui me rester de mon bonheur avec toi. **

Unohana-taicho m'avait prévenu que je risquais ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à perdre cette unique parcelle de toi. J'aurais tellement voulu te le dire. Tu ne sauras jamais que j'attendais ton enfant. Tu ne sauras jamais que nos rêves de famille étaient enfin réalisés.

_** Gin, nous aurions eu un fils, une famille……**_

Une douleur plus vive et plus brûlante que les autres me fit ouvrir les yeux. J'avais mal, je pleurais…….Isane essaie à tout prix de me maintenir en vie.

_« Isane-san, vous en prie…..dites lui…..dites lui que je l'attends encore »_

je fermais les yeux une dernière fois sur les cris de Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je suis épuisée. Je force mon esprità ne pas s'embrumer ; j'aimerais me souvenir de cette nuit…..Souriant aux images et aux sensations dont je me souviens, je sens que je glisse le long d'un abîme sans fin.

** Gin, ce soir là j'aurais du te dire….que si tu ne revenais je mourrais….pour pouvoir t'attendre à nouveau un peu plus loin sur ce chemin **


	2. Chapter 2

Ichimaru Gin se laissait emporter par la tendresse des baisers deMatsumoto Rangiku

Ichimaru Gin se laissait emporter par la tendresse des baisers deMatsumoto Rangiku. Ce soir plus rien ne comptait. Il n'était plus le sanbaitai taicho et elle la juubantai fukutaicho. Il était juste redevenu, l'espace de cette nuit, un homme et une femme.

Positionnant un genou entre les cuisses de son maie, il fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou , de ses épaules jusqu'à la naissance des seins de sa compagne. Une main sur la hanche, l'autre remontant lentement le long de la cuisse faisant ainsi frissonner sa partenaire.

Se relevant un peu, Rangiku permit à son ami d'enfance de lui ôter sa nuisette tandis qu'elle lui enlever son haori e son shihakuso faisant glisser le tout lentement le long des bras de Gin.

Se regardant mutuellement, bien qu'ils se connaissent déjà, isl ne se lassaient pas de laisser leur regard glisser sur la perfection de l'autre. Une torse viril. Une poitrine opulente mais douce. Une peu laiteuse. Un peu légèrement halée. Un goût de musc et de lys. Un goût de fraîcheur et de jasmin.

Glissant à nouveau dans les bras de sa chère amie, gin entreprit de goûter chaque parcelle de peau de sa poitrine. Elle haletait la respiration devenue plus sourde et plus profonde à mesure que les caresse et les baisers de gin devenait plus sensuels.

Se cambrant lorsque sa langue passait sur un de ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation, elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Le mordillant, le suçant et le caressant de bout de la langue, Gin fit glisser un des ses mains le long de ce corps parfait qui s'accordait à merveille au sien. Délaissant la poitrine de son amie, il descendit en une cascade de baisers sur le ventre, s'attardant un peu sur le nombril, et retira enfin le dernier vêtement qui le dérangeait grandement dans son désir.

Remontant doucement le long des cuisse de son aie, il avait prit la peine de se débarrasser lui aussi de son sous-vêtement qui le comprimer un peu trop à son goût.

La lenteur avec lequel, gin avait enlever son dernier vêtement, avait manqué de rendre folle Rangiku. Se perdant dans ses sens, elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle tiendrait les préliminaires. Il était parfait. Rien que sa peau contre la sienne la faisait brûler de désir. Les yeux fermaient, elle essayait de reprendre un peu ses esprit lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de langue sur son clitoris.

Se délectant de la surprise de son amie, gin revint infligeait une torture de douceur et de sensualité à la poitrine de cette femme qui le rendait fou. Prenant l'autre mamelon entre ses lèvres, il s'amusa à le titiller pour entendre encore et encore les soupirs de plaisirs de Rangiku.

Puis remontant le long du cou jusqu'aux lobes, il frotta son corps contre celui de son amie, les faisant tous deux trembler de désirs. Alors qu'il mordillait un lobe, s'amusant parfois de sa langue, il introduisit un doigt puis deux puis trois en sa partenaire. Chaque intrusion était couronné d'un profond gémissement d'où en ressortait son nom. Dieu qu'il aimait l'entendre. L'entendre prononcer son nom avec une telle voix.

Sentant les va-et-vient de son ami, Rangiku ne put que se cambrer de nouveau de manière à ce que son intimité soit plus près que cette source de plaisir. Entre les doigts experts et la langue de Gin elle ne savait plus ce qui l'approchait un peu plus de la folie.

L'extase vint. Dans un dernier cambrement plus prononcé, amenant sa poitrine s'écrasée contre le torse musclé de son amie, Rangiku gémit plus fort le nom de Gin.

La laissant une minute se remettre de ses émotions, gin revint capturer ses lèvres. Pleines et douces, au léger goût de melon. La douleur dans son bas-ventre venait d'atteindre son paroxysme lors du gémissement d'extase de sa Ran-chan. La titillant encore un moment, il fut ravi de sentir les hanches de son amie se coller aux siennes en une invitations muette.

Positionnant une jambe de chaque côté de son ami, Rangiku lui intima muettement qu'elle était remise de ses émotions. Le sentant se positionner à l'entrée de son intimité, elle releva les hanches pour venir à son encontre. Leurs gémissements respectifs lors de la fusion d e leurs deux corps montrait à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Dieu qu'elle était déjà étroite. Ainsi leurs désirs étaient si réciproques que cela en devenait douloureux. S'efforçant tout de même de bouger lentement, gin ne put bien longtemps se contenir face aux gémissements et à la litanie que Rangiku lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

Se délivrant au même moment de la tension qui résidait dans leurs bas-ventre, ils gémirent un « Ran-chan » rauque et suave , ainsi qu'un « Gin » strident et sensuel.

Retombant après leur torpeur sexuelle, ils restèrent néanmoins dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Haletant sous l'effort fourni. Se lovant l'un contre l'autre, leur corps épousait les forme de l'autre. Se laissant glisser lentement dans les bras de Morphée, ils finirent par s'endormirent sans se décoller ni regretter.

Ils s'aimaient le plus sincèrement du onde. Hélas le onde avait d'autres projets pour eux.


End file.
